


Snowfall and Sugar Cookies

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [1]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Post Game, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Snowfall and Sugar Cookies

The morning was crisp, clear, and  _ very _ cold. Nora could feel the chill seeping in through the window, but it didn’t stop her from setting up her easel and a fresh canvas, using the snow-laden scene before her as inspiration. She was so caught up in her painting that she didn’t notice the first few times her phone chimed. It wasn’t until Spencer knocked on her door - poking his head in before she even had a chance to respond - to tell her breakfast was ready that she even thought to check it.

The first two were from Ally, letting her know that their plans today had to be canceled - no explanation given. The last was from Ewan, asking what her plans for the day were. She sent him a quick text back, letting him know that she didn’t have any now.

The phone chimed again as she was headed down the stairs to join her family for breakfast. Her dad wasn’t in the kitchen yet when she arrived, and she took the opportunity provided. “Hey, Mom, Ally had to cancel today, but Ewan just asked if I could meet up with him in a bit. Would that be okay?”

“Not on the motorcycle, I hope? It’s much too cold for that.”

Nora made a face, wholeheartedly agreeing with the sentiment. Too cold indeed. “No, I think we’ll be walking.” She made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug, letting it warm her fingers.

“That’s fine, then. Just remember to bundle up.”

“I will!” She spent a moment sending Ewan a response before she grabbed a slice of bacon, nibbling on it as she wandered over to the island. “He said he’s on his way now. I’m going to go change.”

“You’re going to finish your breakfast, and  _ then _ you can go get ready,” Courtney retorted, putting a hand on Nora’s shoulder and practically forcing her to sit down. “It’s much too cold to go outside without something in your belly.”

Well… she wasn’t  _ wrong _ , which meant Nora couldn’t exactly argue with her… but she ate quickly, gulping down her coffee, and darted back up the stairs in record time. She was just tying the laces on her boots when she heard the doorbell ring, followed closely by her phone.

She snorted softly and grabbed her coat before heading down the stairs in time to see her mother opening the door. They were just finishing up with greetings by the time Nora made it to them, and she stepped outside, practically dragging Ewan away before her mother could say anything embarrassing. “Bye, Mom! I’ll see you later!”

“What was that about?” he asked after a few moments, when she’d finally released his arm. Not that he couldn’t have stopped her from taking him anywhere, but he’d been too bemused to even try.

“You’ve seen how Mom is,” she muttered. “And you didn’t have to text me to let me know you were at the door. I’m pretty sure the doorbell gave it away.”

Ewan scoffed at that. “It could have been anyone. I wanted you to be prepared.”

“Uh-huh. Of course.”

They walked for a while, enjoying each other’s company in companionable quiet, snow drifting lazily from the sky and catching on hair and clothes, dusting them in fine white powder that melted away to nothing. It didn’t seem as if they had any course, simply wandering through the neighborhood. Likely they would have continued to do just that, if it weren’t for the sudden  _ thump _ of a snowball hitting Ewan squarely in the back.

Nora stifled a giggle, peeking around his giant form to see a handful of neighborhood kids in the park they were passing. One of them was playing innocent - poorly - and looking anywhere but at the pair.

Behind them, she spied Danny and Elliot, who looked entirely too pleased with themselves. Ewan heaved a sigh… and scooped up some of the snow, making snowballs that he tossed haphazardly at the group of kids.

That broke the dam, and the entire group began throwing snowballs at each other, sometimes barely even taking the time to properly form them. Nora was content to sit it out and watch (and firmly  _ not _ think of how adorable Ewan was), until a stray glob of snow smacked her in the face - Elliot, she suspected, from the way he was laughing - and finally joined Ewan. They were still quite outnumbered, but once Nora began using him as a shield while she crafted ammunition for two of them, they managed to turn the tide of snowy battle in their favor.

Some of the younger kids swarmed Ewan, laughing as they took down the giant. It reminded Nora of that scene from  _ Gulliver’s Travels _ , and the thought only made her snicker even as Ewan turned to look at her helplessly.

With assistance from her neighbors, she managed to get her boyfriend free of the mob, and the pair escaped.

Ewan led her back to his house, then, to warm up and dry off now that the snow had begun to melt and soak into Nora’s clothes. Of course, both his parents were home when they arrived. Something was clearly being baked, because the scent wafting through the house smelled delicious. Nora only hoped that Logan wasn’t the one baking.

Thankfully it was Melanie that stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron. “I thought I heard the door. Welcome back! And Nora, it’s nice to see you!”

Whatever she’d been about to say next was interrupted by the appearance of a mass of wild red hair and a mischievous grin as Logan popped out of seemingly nowhere. “Oh, what have we here?” he asked, his Scottish accent thick as ever, though she was starting to get used to it. “Just in time, aren’t ya? I’ve just got the fire going. Why don’t ye have a little sit?”

Ewan and Nora both flushed at the suggestive expression on Logan’s face, but they were saved by Melanie swatting at him. “Logan, dear, why don’t you go and check inventory at the bakery, maybe do some cleaning while you’re at it?” she asked sweetly, though it was clear that it wasn’t a request.

“Yes, my love, right away,” was his immediate response, though as he was leaving he did still give Ewan a cheeky grin and a thumbs up, mouthing something that Nora couldn’t quite see.

Whatever it was resulted in Ewan turning even redder than before, so it must have been in the typical vein.  _ Faeries _ , she thought, though it was more amused than anything. 

“Well, now that it’s quieter, why don’t the two of you go warm up by the fireplace? Just leave your coat with me, Nora, I’ll set it to drying for you.”

Nora obligingly removed her coat and handed it to Melanie, who bustled back to the kitchen soon after.

“I’ve got some cookies about to come out, and hot chocolate going,” she called after them. “I’ll bring it in to you!”

The fire was inviting, and the rug in front of it looked plush and warm and  _ cozy _ , but… Ewan was fidgeting, clearly nervous and embarrassed. He finally settled down on the floor, and Nora settled in beside him, content to just sit for a moment, soaking in the warmth.

Not long after, they had cups of cocoa and a plate of fresh cookies to share, and Ewan seemed to relax a little more, though he still seemed hesitant to do much of anything else. She sighed, setting aside her now-empty mug before grabbing his from his hands… and then basically plopped herself right in his lap, pressing her back against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened for a moment, and then huffed out a laugh. “Okay, fine,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She felt a little tickle as he nuzzled into her hair. They watched the fire flicker for a while, the occasional sound of wood crackling or sap sizzling away adding to the atmosphere. She was warm and comfortable and safe, and it was enough for her eyelids to droop, until they finally shut completely and she drifted off to sleep.

Nora had no idea how long they’d slept, or when they’d changed positions, because she was startled awake by the front door slamming open to find that Ewan had effectively burrito-d around her, and the two of them were lying on the rug.

Logan burst into the room, grinning broadly. “So, am I a grandda yet?!” he asked, ducking Melanie’s swat with a laugh and completely ignoring Ewan and Nora’s clear embarrassment.

She did have to join in on the laughter, though, when Ewan surged to his feet and chased after his father, murderous intent in his eyes despite the flush creeping up his neck.


End file.
